Happy birthday to me
by Rumo99
Summary: It ends for little Harriet Potter. After years of her horrible life she decides it's enough. fem!Harry


A/N: I'm sure I'm not the first to write something like this, but I just couldn't get this "Happy birthday to me" out of my head, so here I wrote it down. If you see any big mistakes please put them into a review, everyone else is invited to write one, too.

* * *

><p>"And don't you dare show your face outside of your room again until tomorrow!", Vernon yells as he throws me into the cupboard. I ram hard into the wall and crumble to the floor. I hear Vernon shutting he door and closing the locks on it. I lay on the floor, not moving, only slowly breathing. My whole body hurts. Especially my back. It hurts so much! Slowly tears start forming at the corner of my eyes, slowly starting to run down my face, slowly dripping onto he ground, showing all the pain and hurt I felt. It Hurts so much, so much!<p>

Albeit the excruciating pain I curl up into a foetus-position, trying to shield myself from the world outside.

I don't ask why. I asked it too often and I never got an answer, so why should it be different now?

After what felt like hours I push myself up into a sitting position. I examine my arms, bruises and scars lingering along them, fresh but shallow new cuts, too, wouldn't want to kill me after all, now would we? My legs, the same. My Torso, even more bruises and this horrible feeling in my crotch from where Vernon once again decided to make sure I wont be able to spread my freakishness. My back, full of welts. Some bleeding, other healing, many only scars, but scars none the less. I imagine my face doesn't look any better. I can see my ribs under the skin, my bones and are that my intestines? Probably. I'm not even shocked any more. How often did I see this body? How often did I wonder how I'm even still alive? It doesn't matter. I'm still live, that's all that matters. And it's something I want to rectify.

Today is... or maybe Yesterday was? I don't know what's the time. It doesn't matter, too. Then... Was my birthday. I could have ended it sooner. There were so many chances to. But I was too stubborn! I didn't want to believe that this was how my live should be. How it should end. So I decided to wait. 'til my birthday. Then I would end it. Once and for all.

I gathered all my remaining strength, as little as I had left. It was barely enough to crawl over to were I stored the few things I'd need for this. Four things, that's all I gathered for this occasion. I take them out. Under even more pain I light the small candle. It fills the small room with its warm yellow glow. It looks so pretty! How can something so small, so delicate as a candle-flame be so wonderful, so rich, so fulfilling? I position the long knife at the centre of my stomach.

I'm still crying! Why am I crying? Everything is finally going to end! I'll be free! But then again... it is kinda sad. I'm eight. I'm fucking eight years old! What I'm about to do I shouldn't even be thinking about! It's just so sad in what kind of fucked up world I live. Or lived. I gather myself. That's it.

"Happy **sob** birthday to **sob** me", I sing. It sounds horrible. My voice is hoarse from all the screaming I did today and I'm still crying, which probably doesn't help, too.

"Happy birthday **sob** to me **sob**..."

"Happy birthday to **sob** meee~ **sob**..."

" **sob** Happy **sob** birthday **sob** to **sob** me~ **sob**", I end the song. I'm crying even more.

With the end of the song I ram the blade into my stomach. I don't even feel the pain any more. I withdraw the blade from the wound. It should fasten the process. I watch as my blood flows freely. Not that it's the first time I see it. I feel myself getting weaker. My vision starts to blur, befor everything goes black.

* * *

><p>In an office a small device stops glowing. Old eyes watch it. A tear trails its way down a cheek.<p>

"I'm sorry Harriet..."

* * *

><p>In an other office a greasy haired men watches a similar device stopping its actions. Slowly he too starts crying.<p>

"I'm sorry Lily..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
